


Medical Miracle

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: A slightly alternate take on the series 'ending' and fabled 8th season. I like to think it completes Odo and Kira. Renee Auberjonois (Odo's actor) is the one that suggested this idea was totally possible in the Star Trek universe. I kind of wish the writers had taken this into account. It's a bit fluffy and corny, but it's lighthearted and sweet. It's how I like to imagine their arc 'ending'.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Medical Miracle

It had been two years since the end of the Dominion War. Kira continued to command her station that was gradually being converted into a place of pilgrimage. Shuttles of Bajorans and converts from other planets and species came and went every day. Kira found herself missing Odo more than usual. The security on DS9 was never as effective as when her Changeling ran the station with her. She was overdue for a medical checkup and Julian Bashir was one of the few of her friends left on the station. He had just returned from a long honeymoon with his newly minted bride Ezri Dax.

“You are in your mid thirties and overworking yourself again, Kira,” Julian lectured after her examination. “You need something to live for other than your career. How is your personal life? You seem rather gloomy. Your smiles don’t fool me. I’m your friend as well as your doctor.”

“It’s a life.”

“Have you had any luck with romance?”

She cast her eyes down and shook her head. She knew better than to expect Odo to suddenly return any day. If he returned by some miracle, he was unlikely to be the Odo that Kira had fallen in love with. It was hard to open her heart again and Odo had truly been one of a kind. She would never find a man like him.

“Kira,” Bashir said slowly, “I think I can help you bear Odo’s children if motherhood interests you.”

He had her full attention, “How is that remotely possible? Odo was an entirely different life form! He wasn’t carbon based, he was silicate based!”

Bashir explained carefully, “Odo was made permanently human for a period of time. As his doctor, I took blood and other samples and preserved them.”

“Julian!” her eyes filled with hope. “Are you really saying what I think you are saying? Odo’s human samples? But you said I might not be capable of carrying a child after my surrogate pregnancy!”

“That’s the beauty of all this! Your womb is adapted to carry more human babies. Any children conceived from Odo’s samples wouldn’t be Changeling or full Bajoran. They would be half human and half Bajoran!”

Kira began to tear up with happiness, “I can have Odo’s children and raise them after all?”

“We can certainly give it a very good try. I wanted to help Jadzia and Worf conceive children. Dukat murdered her and I never got to keep that promise. But I can help you, Kira.”

“Oh, Julian!”

She threw her arms around him in a warm hug.

Another eighteen years passed. Kira remained on the station and raised three children. She retired from official military life and became a Vedek. She was more than qualified since she was Guardian of the Wormhole, once possessed by the Prophets themselves, a personal friend of the Emissary, and a lover to Vedek Bareil Antos that had nearly become Kai himself. There were already rumors that in time, Kira Nerys herself would become Kai. 

She purposely spread the children apart by two years. With Julian’s determined genius, he had made the pregnancies viable and smooth as possible. The firstborn was a boy that she named Kira Pohl. The name was taken both from her baby brother and from Dr. Mora, the Bajoran botanist that had been the closest thing Odo ever had to a parent. He was blonde and blue eyed. Just like his father, he was a serious and studios boy obsessed with order and justice. He was now working alongside Odo’s former deputy acting as Security Chief in his absence.

Second was Kira Taban. Like his namesake and grandfather, he was born with strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and he chose a spiritual and quiet life on Bajor. He spent most of his days as an acolyte at Bareil’s monastery. He had ambitions to become a Vedek like his mother someday.

The baby of the family was Kira Iliana. She was named after Ghemor’s daughter, the Cardassian man that had become a father figure to Nerys. She was a spitfire just like her mother in her youth. She had her red hair but her father’s sky blue eyes. She had admired her mother the soldier and planned to attend the Bajoran military academy soon. She spent her days in the holosuites playing spring ball and sparring competitively. She was going to break a lot of bones and hearts.

At times, it had been very difficult to raise three children all alone. Kira had moments when she needed to meditate or slip away to cry. She wished Odo could see them grow up. She knew Iliana especially would have been the apple of his eye. However, she knew she should be grateful that their existence was even possible. In fact, it was practically a miracle.

The Founders had never had such a purpose in mind when they forced Odo to become human. His transformation was meant to be a humiliating punishment but it became a blessing from the Prophets in disguise. She knew it wouldn’t have been possible without Julian Bashir’s foresight either.

Motherhood was made a little easier thanks to her friends. The O’Briens visited the station often. Molly and Kirayoshi entered Starfleet Academy early and requested postings on DS9 and were granted them speedily. Molly became a science officer and Kirayoshi became an engineer. With her surrogate son nearby, it was almost as though Kira Nerys had a fourth child added to the mix. Kirayoshi revealed he did have quite a few Bajoran characteristics. He was stronger than his friends on Earth, a bit more emotional, and he took to wearing a Bajoran earring.

When Odo actually returned beyond her wildest dreams, Nerys summoned all of the children immediately to greet him. Odo was confused when the three of them tackled him in a storm of tears, hugs, and kisses. He hadn’t even been certain Nerys would be there to greet him. There was no reason to expect her to still love him after two decades of being gone.

“Odo, my darling,” Kira was beaming with pride and joy. “Meet Pohl, Taban, and Iliana!”

“Where’s their father?” Odo stammered. “Is Shakaar Edon here?”

He assumed that Nerys had taken up again with her oldest friend and former lover. With him no longer Prime Minister and him also being blonde and blue eyed, it was the best assumption he could make. He had no idea Bashir had kept his samples and having children as a Changeling was impossible. 

“They are yours, Odo!” Nerys laughed. “Yours and mine.”

“How?”

If Changelings could cry, he would have burst into tears. He looked at the three teenagers with new eyes. 

“You’ll have to thank Julian Bashir for not only saving you and your people but also for your children.”

Odo could figure out the rest of the medical miracle for himself. Iliana wrapped he arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

“Daddy!” she whispered. “We are so glad to finally meet you!”

“I’ve kept mother and the station safe for you, father!” Pohl announced.

“And I have prayed for your return,” Taban said.

“I-I don’t know what to say! I have missed so much!”

“Are you happy, daddy?” Iliana pressed eagerly.

Odo stroked her hair, “Oh, yes, my little girl! You have no idea how happy I am!”

“Well, Iliana has a Cardassian boyfriend you should know about,” Pohl tattled.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” his sister blushed fiercely. “Besides, you’re dating a human girl! Molly O’Brien!”

It was Pohl’s turn to blush.

“Miles must be very disturbed by that!” Odo laughed.

“Oh, he says you and I created a monster!” Nerys chuckled. “A monster that is trying to steal his daughter away forever. Taban is seeing a Bajoran girl. He’s my conservative one.”

“They are all wonderful and I love them!” Odo clasped his family close. “I missed you desperately, Nerys.”

“Even in the Great Link?”

“Even in the Great Link.”

“Don’t ever leave again, daddy!” Iliana begged.

“No. I am now part of the whole. That’s what the Founders said when they released me. I’m here as long as there are Kiras in this universe.”

“There’s not just one remaining anymore,” Nerys smiled. 

“May there always be Kiras,” Odo kissed her. “You are my Link, Nerys. I always said it and meant it with my entire being.”

“I told you that I’d never forget you.”

“Neither will we,” his children promised. “Even if you did have to leave, we will tell our children and they will tell their children. You are part of Bajor now forever.”


End file.
